The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for assigning bonus values associated with a random reward to one or more gaming machines.
At least some known gaming machines provide a primary game and a secondary game. For example, a secondary game may include free plays that are associated with a probability of a payout and do not require a player to deposit money or credits to the gaming machine. A secondary game may be triggered by a condition, such as a particular combination of symbols associated with a primary play outcome in the primary game. A number of different secondary games are known. For example, secondary jackpots may be used by gaming entities to encourage additional play from one or more players. An example of a secondary game is a progressive jackpot, which grows incrementally as players continue to wager at those slot machines that are linked to the progressive jackpot. Progressive jackpots are generally known as being geographically limited to a casino, are not guaranteed to payout, and are open to any player within the casino. As such, players wanting to play the progressive jackpot may be limited to only playing selected slot machines at the same casino.